


Libraries Aren't Just For Books

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dom Arthur, Dom/sub, Insecure Merlin (Merlin), Jealous Merlin, M/M, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Sweet Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: There's a woman flirting with Arthur and Merlin is not into it.





	Libraries Aren't Just For Books

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing anything Dom/sub so it might not be all that great, but I tried, and anyway this is just practice.

Arthur was attractive, to put it mildly. In fact, he was the most handsome man Merlin had ever laid eyes on, and so it went without saying that other people were bound to notice it as well, the devilish grin, the clear blue eyes and _the butt_, especially in these tailored trousers. Merlin understood, he did. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

He wasn't insecure, per se, but he knew he wasn't the most conventional-looking bloke out there and some of his body parts - his knobby knees, his pointy elbows, his _ears_ \- played against him. Especially when compared to more classic beauties, like the little tart with the posh updo and the designer dress who was making eyes at Arthur right now, touching him in what she thought was an inconspicuous way, grasping his wrist to support herself as she laughed at one of Arthur’s jokes - and come on, the prat wasn’t _that_ funny - and cocking her hip so far it was bound to pop out of joint before the night was through. 

Merlin had been grinding his teeth for the past half hour now, hoping Arthur would shake off his unwanted admirer instead of basking in the attention, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry whatsoever and Merlin's skin was about to break out in hives if it didn't stop soon.

It wasn’t that Merlin was jealous, it was just that… okay, maybe he was jealous. Just who was that woman to think she could touch his boyfriend like that? Having come to terms with the ugly truth, he marched towards his boyfriend, politely weaving between people when all he wanted was to storm over with a mighty war cry.

Arthur didn’t even notice him approach, too busy taking in every word Little Miss Prissy was saying with her pouty, glossed-up lips. Merlin sidled up to him and didn’t even try to make nice: he kept his unamused scowl firmly in place as he plastered himself to Arthur’s side, baleful eyes boring into the unwanted stranger’s. She merely frowned at him. Merlin bristled. He slipped his hand into Arthur’s and laced their fingers together, leaving no doubt to the kind of relationship they were involved in.

Arthur watched Merlin but Merlin’s gaze stayed right where it was. Arthur must have finally caught on to Merlin’s mood and only briefly tried to get a conversation going between the three of them. Merlin was happy to see the hag’s - Vivian’s - face fall a little when Arthur introduced him as his boyfriend, and he couldn’t quite help the little growl that climbed out of his throat when Vivian laid her palm on Arthur’s chest to excuse herself to go- somewhere, Merlin didn’t give a crap, probably the third circle of Hell she’d emerged from.

Then Arthur's whole body turned towards him and Merlin felt the shift in him, how he went from People-Arthur to Merlin’s-Arthur. Merlin slumped and his shoulders hunched in, his bravado evaporating as a little shame crept in. Perhaps he'd overstepped. Perhaps he'd offended Arthur on an important night with his stupid insecurities and his boyfriend was cross with him now. 

Arthur’s index finger under his chin lifted his head until he was looking into his eyes. "What was that about?” Arthur asked calmly, and there wasn’t a trace of anger in his blue eyes. The concerned knot in Merlin’s belly loosened.

“She was- She was- She had her grubby little paws with her fake nails all over you like she had the right and I couldn’t watch you just- let her,” he ground out, upset.

Arthur’s hand slipped from his chin to wrap around Merlin’s neck, proprietary yet gentle enough that no one around them would question the movement. Merlin whimpered, fighting against the instinct to close his eyes from this touch alone. Arthur’s fingers clenched a little as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth and Merlin gasped, so flustered it was ridiculous - but it made Arthur smile so it was worth it. God, he was so easy for this man.

“I’m yours, darling. Always yours,” Arthur whispered against Merlin’s lips.

“Mine,” he repeated senselessly.

“Yes. Come, now.”

Merlin didn’t quite recall how he ended up in one of the mansion’s deserted rooms, but he was immensely grateful for Arthur’s impeccable knowledge of the house’ floor plan as he pushed Merlin against a bookshelf or some other kind of furniture, he really didn't care enough to find out. All that mattered was how serious Arthur looked as he placed one of Merlin’s hand on the back of his own neck and told him “your hand goes here”. Merlin nodded, relishing the softness of his boyfriend’s skin as he stroked it lightly.

"Now look what you've done," Arthur said as he pressed against his front, letting him feel the erection that strained behind his fly. His low voice was full of dirty promises Merlin knew he would keep; Merlin got hard in record time. Arthur put his hand around Merlin's throat again, the heel pushing against his adam's apple. "You were so fucking cute out there, like a feisty kitten. You were a minute away from gouging Vivian's eyes out, weren't you?" Merlin growled again, his nostrils flaring in anger. Her name had no business on Arthur's lips right now, it was _their_ time. Arthur chuckled, a little disbelieving, a little pleased. "Not hers. Yours."

"Mine," Merlin whined on an exhale as his hips bucked up, pointlessly looking for more friction. 

"You know we can't do anything here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, his breath warm and wet on the shell of Merlin's ear. "I want to be inside you every hour of the day anyway, doesn't make a difference where we are. I'm going to ruin you when we get home, pet. I'm going to mark you up good, take my time until you're so desperate you can't even beg anymore. For now I'm just going to show you whose cock it is I want in my mouth, and if you're a good pet, after I'm done playing with you tonight, maybe I'll let you grind against my leg until you come."

"Please, Arthur."

"Hah hah hah," Arthur tutted, letting go of his cock to give a vicious tug on his hair. Merlin's head thudded against the shelf behind him; he was so aroused the spike of pain barely registered. "Who are you talking to?"

"Master. Please, master."

"That's right, your master. You're mine and I'm yours. Now I'm going to get you all hot for me, just to tie you over until we get home, and you're going to love it, aren't you, pet? Walking around, chatting to people while your cock is still wet with my spit."

"Please, master."

Arthur tugged one last time at his hair then trailed all the way down Merlin's suit to cover his cock again. The caresses were relentless, just this side of uncomfortable over his fancy clothes. Merlin was already breathless and Arthur had barely started with him - an ordinary day, then.

Merlin gulped when Arthur kneeled before him, anticipation building low around his spine, and he actually whined when Arthur loosened his blood red tie and undid the first button on his crisp white shirt. Arthur glanced at him from under blonde eyelashes and chuckled.

“What’s wrong, pet? Am I turning you on?”

A rhetorical question, naturally, because there was no way Arthur couldn’t tell exactly what effect he was having on Merlin as he freed him from his trousers and underwear: his cock was rock hard. He squeezed his eyes shut when Arthur took him in hand. He didn’t expect Merlin to answer, already the usual whimpering mess Arthur’s attention reduced him to.

Merlin expected Arthur to follow through on what he’d said and take him into his mouth; he should have known better. His boyfriend seemed content to just stroke him from root to tip then down again as his other hand pinched the sensitive skin of his testicles, mixing pleasure and pain,effectively scrambling Merlin’s brain. 

Arthur cooed at him, encouraged him to rut into his palm, told him how good, how precious he was, and Merlin ate it all up, mewling his delight, his voice rising in pitch when Arthur used both hands to jerk him off, carefully avoiding the spongy head of him and keeping an erratic rhythm so Merlin couldn't anticipate his pace, making his helpless thrusting completely vain.

He spared a thought for how unraveled and utterly debauched he was going to look and sound once Arthur was through with him, but then Arthur squeezed once and started running minuscule circles on his frenulum with the pad of his index finger and Merlin lost his train of thought, hunching in on himself as his breath rushed out of him, his world narrowed down to this very square inch of skin. Arthur hummed his approval, the sound sending delightful tingles up and down Merlin’s spine.

Merlin focused on the hand that was taking him apart; if he looked into Arthur’s eyes, saw the way he was most likely biting his plush, pink lip in concentration as he dismantled him piece by piece, he was liable to lose it and come all over both their suits, and then the evening would be ruined. 

Arthur’s entire palm suddenly covered the tip of his cock, going in circles that made Merlin’s head spin. He sobbed and almost doubled over, the intense stimulation so overwhelming he let go of Arthur’s neck. 

“Is that too much to handle, pet? Do you want me to stop?" 

“No, Master, please, don’t stop,” Merlin sobbed, his words coming out all wet and sluggish as he laced his fingers with Arthur’s. 

"You’re beautiful when you cry but I need you functioning for the rest of the evening.” 

“I just don’t want to come.”

“I know you don’t, you’re my perfect pet, so good and patient for me.” Arthur recaptured Merlin's hand and brushed a kiss on the back before placing it on his neck again, keeping it there and only letting go once Merlin had nodded his understanding of the wordless order. 

Arthur rewarded him with a kiss to the tip of his glistening cock that made Merlin lightheaded, then he sat back on his haunches to lick his lips and swallow the precome smeared on them. Arthur groaned. Merlin’s head spun some more, the sheer eroticism of Arthur’s very existence a wonder he didn't think he'd ever quite fathom, how someone who looked so angelic with his blonde hair and his blue eyes could be so kinky and absolutely perfect. He resumed stroking him slowly and whispering endearments that did a lot for Merlin’s cock and, incidentally, for his heart.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked after a couple of minutes, the soft tone belying the strength with which his thumb dragged along the head of his cock, going around the little hole Arthur so loved teasing.

“Yes, Master,” Merlin managed to gasp, hoping Arthur would get right to that when they got home later. He thrust up blindly, unrestrained.

"You're getting close, pet, aren't you?" he smirked, and Merlin had to avert his eyes not to come on the spot. Did this room really need such a big chandelier, he wondered.

“So close, Master,” he answered.

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re being good for me,” Arthur said, and then he trailed a perfectly manicured nail from his frenulum, over his urethra, to the front of his cock. 

White spots danced in front of Merlin’s eyes as pain and pleasure blended inside him, tugging him in opposite directions, stretching him thin yet leading him to the same inescapable end. Full-body shudders wracked him, robbed him of his ability to breathe for a few seconds as he spasmed from head to toe. If Arthur hadn’t been painfully clutching the base of his cock, Merlin was certain he would’ve exploded all over his boyfriend - but Arthur was attentive like that. He made Merlin feel so special and loved when he took care of him. Merlin preened and his stomach did a happy little backflip. It was-

Arthur dove on his cock mouth first - _finally_ \- interrupting Merlin's internal monologue. His hot tongue licked at him insistently, sloppy and wet, the demanding rhythm driving him mad with desire and frustration, merciless like Arthur's fingers gripping the base of his cock. 

"Master. Master," Merlin wailed as quietly as he could, unbidden tears spilling down his face as the hand he had on Arthur’s neck tightened, a warning. 

Arthur pulled away. Merlin couldn’t help but sob at the loss even as he heaved in deep breaths and trembled. When he came back to earth, Arthur had already tucked his rock-hard cock back into his trousers and he was whispering sweet nothings in Merlin’s ear while he did his own tie up again.

“Who’s my perfect pet?” he crooned as he kissed a trail from Merlin’s wet cheeks to his clammy hairline. 

“I am.”

“You are. So needy for me, always eager to take me any way you can. You're so amazing, Merlin." Merlin whimpered, his cock giving a painful jerk behind his fly. "The best. And I'm yours, always."

Arthur pressed a tender kiss against his lips, a vow.

"Arthur," he whispered, sappy and reverent. Arthur just hummed, running his nose against Merlin's sweetly.

“What about me, pet? Where do I belong?”

“With me. You’re mine.”

“That’s right. Because no one makes me feel like you do.” Arthur's gentle gaze turned hard when he curled his hand around the front of Merlin's neck again and pushed him against the shelf. "Now, there's a bathroom right outside this door. You're going to go in there and only come out when this-" he said as his other hand cupped Merlin through his trousers, making him cry out, "is gone. You are _not_ allowed to touch yourself, am I clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"As for me, I'm going to stay here awhile and, when I come out, I will go suck up to that gold-digging _witch_ Vivian again. If you see me, I want you to remember that I'd much rather be home teasing you while you shake on my cock and beg me to let you come. Are we clear on that too, pet?"

"Yes, Master."

Merlin heaved in a great gulp of air when Arthur stepped away from him, endorphins racing through his entire body even as his cock throbbed and screamed for release. He wasn't going to touch himself, though: not only because he so wanted to be good for Arthur and make him proud, but also because he knew what awaited him at home would be so much more satisfying than a quick wank in a bathroom.

Merlin smiled, his hands still trembling a little when he heard Arthur unlock the door (oh God, he hadn't even thought about that) and then the latch click into place as he left.

Vivian, _who_?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the NSFW Challenge - Dom/sub


End file.
